


Unexpected Chill

by rogue_1102



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Earthborn (Mass Effect), F/M, Happy Ending, PWP without Porn, Post-Mass Effect 3, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kaidan speaks French
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_1102/pseuds/rogue_1102
Summary: Why is it so cold? They never mention the cold.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Totally un-betaed. I own all mistakes

_Why is it so cold?_

They never mentioned the cold. Probably because it was expected.

The darkness, mixed with the cold, was jarring; yet, at the same time, was also comforting.  She didn’t want to open her eyes.  Rest, well-earned and wanted, was calling her.

_He left the window open again._

When he had suggested a fun-filled vacation to exotic lands, going to Montreal in the fall was not what she had expected.  Although from Earth, she had grown up near the coast of California.  Snow and temperatures in the 40’s were completely foreign.

Space was cold; but, you rarely noticed due to the climate controlled environment of modern ships.  It was easy to forget that every world didn’t have an average temperature of 72 degrees.

_Wait…where is he?_

The portable heating unit, cleverly disguised as 36 year old marine, was missing.  She curled up in the blankets in a vain effort to conserve what little body heat she had.  Logically, she knew, she should just get up and change her situation.  It was a really simple fix that required little effort on her part.  It was easier, however, to stay in bed. 

_I should close it, but I’d have to get up.  If I get up, I’ll wake up.  If I wake up now, I’ll never get back to sleep._

Whether through years of military training or mental conditioning from life on the streets sleep, once interrupted, was rarely regained.

The minutes ticked away, and the icy fingers of Canada kept caressing her skin.  With each passing second, those same fingers chipped away at her complacent resolve.  From her self-made cocoon of pillows and blankets, she finally heard his voice as he wrapped up a conversation while entering the room.

“Yes, Mom.  We’re going to head there in the next couple of days.  I wanted to take Ja-, Shepard, to see some of the sights, maybe take in a game or go to dinner.  We just need some time to relax before she’s smothered by the entire clan Alenko. Yeah….I love you too.  See you soon.”

She kept her eyes closed as she listened to every swish of clothing and every bone-weary sigh.  She could imagine him running his hands through his hair and then down his face in a motion she’d seen often enough in person that it was almost predicable.  His footsteps went past the bed, and she knew he was standing in front of the window.  She noticed that he didn’t shut the window, much to her annoyance; however, part of her was curious as to whether he was standing by an open window in his Alliance issued boxer-briefs or _au naturel_ , but her musings were interrupted by a sudden dip in the mattress.

Even though he wasn’t close to her, she could feel an immediate change in the overall temperature of the bed.  As a biotic, his body exuded heat more than most; which, was an extremely useful side-effect during cold nights.

He moved towards her side of the bed, and she heard him chuckle briefly at the configuration of blankets she had arranged for herself.  She felt his firm arms encircle her, and she reveled at the solid feel of his body against hers coupled with the warmth radiating from his body. 

 “Merde! Jane, your feet are freezing!” he exclaimed suddenly. 

Although Kaidan was one of a handful of people allowed to use her first name, she still disliked the sound of it; especially being used in a scolding tone.

“I’m sorry, you must be speaking to someone else.  There is no one here who answers to that name.” she calmly replied. 

She couldn’t see his expression, but she could almost feel the eye roll that accompanied his feet as they covered hers in an effort to warm them.

“Excusez-moi. Let me rephrase that: Commander Shepard, First Human Spectre, Hero of the Citadel, Savior of the Galaxy and Love of My Life…vos pieds sont putain de froid.” 

“Well, what do you expect when it’s freezing outside and you leave the window open?” she countered, enjoying the ridiculousness of the argument as much as the heat it produced. 

“You could have closed the window. It’s two feet away from you.”  He stated matter-of-factly.  “But, if it makes you stay in my arms a little while longer, I’ll defer to your judgement.”  He gathered her frame closer to his and slowly pressed small kisses on her shoulder. 

She melted into his embrace and tilted her head to allow him greater access to the crook of her neck.  She felt him smile against her skin as his lips and hands began to skirt across her body with a practiced ease.    

“So tell me Mrs. Alenko," he whispered "what else can I warm up for you?”

The molten vibrato of his voice traveled down her spine and a moan involuntarily slipped from her lips. She turned over for the first time and gazed deeply into his rich, caramel-brown eyes. He smiled and claimed her mouth in a passionate kiss.

"Oh, I'm sure I can think of few things that require your expert attention...Mr. Alenko." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> See Google Translate for French to English
> 
>  
> 
> I've only just delved into the Mass Effect mythology, and this was a little plot bunny that was hopping around for a while. This is only my third foray into the fanfic waters, so criticism is welcome (though I am preferable to the constructive variety).


End file.
